Never say goodbye
by nobledonkey
Summary: a simple night in which Wade has planned on telling Randy a secret he has been hiding from him for weeks turns into a nightmare that neither man wanted to ever happen …..will things work out for the two men? Will Randy ever find out wade's true secret or will wade never get to tell randy just how much he cares for him . Warning blood, dark, hatefulness, and just a touch of slash


**Never say goodbye.**

SO this is my first ever fanfic. I'm super nevus about it, but I hope everyone likes it. I hardly know anything about the WWE (other than what I got from a few fanfic's) and am only posting it become I promised one ms. chainsaw I would and because my good friend sdmo88 has been pushing me to XD (j/k I love you sdmo 88 and thanks for all the help)…Anyways though I hope you enjoy it the story :_. (Please look over the small mistakes and typos)

Disclaimer: I don't own randy, wade or anything in this story other than the plot and any oc I may throw in here and there…._ god I wish I owned them though XD

Summary: a simple night in which Wade has planned on tell Randy a secret he has been hiding from him for weeks turns into a nightmare that neither man wanted to ever happen …..well things work out for the two men? Will Randy ever find out wade's true secret or will wade never get to tell him just how much he care for Randy . rated R for Warning blood, dark, hatefulness, and just a touch of slash.

**Never say goodbye.**

Randy Orton sat at the bar alone slowly sipping on his drink while the music played around him.

He wasn't much for going out to bar's, mostly only doing so because he always felt out. That was one thing that the powerful, cocky viper hated. Feeling awkward!

Randy let his eyes flash over to the door of the bar and then looking at the empty seat next to him and sighed. Up until a few moments ago, that empty seat had held Wade, one of Randy's few friends. The only reason Randy had come out tonight was because Wade had started in on him as soon as he arrived at the arena, and had not stopped begging him to come with him and be his "wing man" until randy had given into the Brit and had agreed.

Randy shook his head and gave a small laugh, thinking about Wade's persistent begging for randy to be his "wing man" which, randy knew he couldn't truly be wade's wing man even if he tried. The idea of a wing man was to help the other guy get a girl and well, wade wasn't into girls. Randy had knew this for a long time now, he had tried to talk to wade about it but every time he tried wade would just cut him off or rush off saying he had to do something.

Randy smiled thinking about the Brit's shyness about the topic and finished off his drink before sighing again. _Where is he?_ Randy wondered to himself as he shot another look at the door. Wade had got up and went outside the bar saying he had to make a call, but that was a while ago now.

Randy looked at his empty glass and was about to order another drink when a short brown haired girl took the seat that wade had been setting in before he had left and asked, "Hey sexy want to buy me a drink?" Randy looked at her a moment, she was very beautiful and in truth was just Randy's type. "Sure" he said giving her one of his best smiles thinking that at least the wingman maybe getting some tonight.

Randy laughed to himself at his bad joke then turned to call the bartender, but as he did he felt an odd feeling wash over him

"What the?" Randy asked himself as his eyes darted around knowing that the feeling meant only one thing danger. Randy had felt this feeling many times in his life, though now it was mostly during matches. It was like a sixth sense that warned him of unseen danger.

Randy scanned the room then after he was sure he saw no danger, he went back to talking to the girl using his charm to making her giggle as she drank from her drink, yet still the feeling stayed with Randy.

After a few more moments randy gave up trying to focus on the small talk and got up from his seat as the feeling was becoming much stronger. "Sorry….I….I have to go." Randy said not turning to the women as he almost ran to the door. He wasn't sure why, but it felt as if something was wrong, as if something was pulling him outside and as quickly as Randy could, he pushed past people until he found himself outside.

As the fall cold air hit his face as he exited onto the street, Randy looked up and down the street. The feeling was still with him, but he still saw no danger. Randy rubbed his head confused, there was nothing out of the normal in the street, a few cars and people coming and going but still he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening, or that someone was in danger and needed his help. _Go…hurry…to the left_ a voice in his head hissed

Without even questioning it, Randy listened to the voice. He turned and quickly went down the street, until he came to the mouth of a dark alley.

Randy stopped as he heard the sound of men laughing, "Teach that fag, hit him again!" the words made Randy's gut knot up as he turned his head to look down the alleyway. It was a long dead end alleyway with a small light at the end shining light on the scene that was playing out below. Randy felt his heart drop at the sight.

_Wade! _The name ran through Randy's mind as his hands balled up into fist and, he started to move down the alley. At the end of the alleyway were four men, two of the men were holding down a third man who was bleeding from his mouth as the fourth man continued too punched the man that was held down, but before Randy was even halfway to the men he saw one of the men pull out a knife and stab wade in the stomach. Randy's eyes went wide seeing wade's crimson red blood on the blade glimmer in the dim light, as a loud cry rung out in his mind and everything went black.

**Wades Pov**

As Wade lay on the ground, with one of his eyes half open looking up at the men that had jumped him. He thought back to how it all started.

Wade had just hung up the phone after having Sheamus yell at him for being a cowardly Brit, when the three men, who had been standing off laughing about something had started in on him. Wade had learned to just ignore hateful people and was walking away from the clearly drunk men, when one of the men took a swing at him.

Wade had dodged the man with ease as the other two also started to attack him.

Wade had dealt a few blows to one of the men before he felt a something hit him hard on his back, making him fall to his knees gasping for air. "Pick him up boys and follow me, we wouldn't want anyone to stop our fun with him now would we?" The bald man said as he wiped some blood from his nose. Wade had busted it with one of his blows.

Wade was then dragged down the street and deep into a dark alleyway. Once in the alley, two of the men held him tightly, while the bald one, with a cruel smile on his face while he hit wade over and over.

"You enjoying yourself yet fag?" one of the men laughed when Wade's knees gave out a little.

Wade looked up over at the man, fire burning in his eyes and spat blood into the man's face. The man quickly let go of wade's arm as he started to rub the blood from his face. Wade took advantage of his distraction, and moved his now free arm quickly catching the other man holding his arm off guard with a jab to his gut making the man let go and take a step back.

Wade then moved to take out the bald man, but was to slow. The bald man hit wade hard in his gut, making him double over coughing up blood as he fell hard to the ground.

"to slow fairy" the bald man laughed before he looked at the other men who were looking at him sheepishly "don't let go of him again!" the bold man growled "I'm going to make sure this fairy knows how it feels to be pounded" he added as the two men pulled Wade back up by his arms, smiling as the bald man started to beat the helpless man with all his might.

Wade heard one of the men say "Teach that fag, hit him again!" then his attacker hit him hard in the face making wade's vision go blurry and his head fall to his chest. "Is the poor fairy tried?" the man joked as he reached a hand out and lifted Wades head, making the two men eye level with each other.

Wade's eyes however didn't go to his attacker, but looked passed him, over his shoulder as a figure came into the dimly lit mouth of the alley.

Wade blinked several times until his vision started returning enough for him to make out a tan man, standing at the end of the alley. His blue eyes were open wide in shock.

"Ran… Randy" Wade moaned softly, not sure if he should trust his sight or not. "Sorry fairy, what's that? You missing your boyfriend?" the bold man laughed,

"Well don't worry I got something to make you forget him." the man joked and let go of Wade's head, and moving back a little. _Oh god no!_ Wade thought shutting his eyes tightly in fear that the man was about to rape him. As he thought about this wade felt a sharp pain in his gut.

Wade's eyes opened in shock as he saw the blade of a large knife, painted with his blood being withdrawn from his body. "now you have another hole you can get fucked in." the bold man laughed as the other two let go of wade's arms letting him sink to the ground, as his hands went to the hole in his stomach that was now pouring blood from his body. Wade looked up at the men truly afraid for the first time since the attack had started.

Wade looked up at the three men and as he did, he saw the outline of a fourth. "Randy" Wade cursed to himself, as the word left his mouth, he was positive now he was just seeing things, from the combine beating and the now loss of blood.

The thought had hardly crossed his mind when he saw Randy grab the one of the men and smash his head into the brick wall beside him. Wade's eyes went wide when the other two men swung around. "Who the fuck are you?" the bald man asked as Randy stood there looking men, not saying a word.

Wade felt a chill ran through his body at the look in Randy's steel blue eyes, It was one that Wade had only seen in movies, when the hero was about to fly off.

"Another fag I guess." The other man spit out before he went to swing his fist at Randy's face, not wanting to wait for Randy to reply. As the man's fist came close, Randy moved quickly to the side missing the blow and then countered with his own blow to the man's face. The man that swung at Randy fell like a stone to the ground. Wade seen Randy look at the bald man and took a step toward him. The bold man quickly took a step back as randy came closer to him.

Wade watched even as he started to feel light headed and his eye lids started to get heavy. "Stay back!" the bald man demanded, as he pointed the knife at Randy who just kept coming at the retreating man, almost as if he was slowly stocking his prey. The bald man seemed to be confused and lost at the lack of fear in Randy's eyes and kept withdrawing from him unti he found himself standing by the kneeling wade. The man let his eyes dirt to the man and as he did a wicked smile danced over his face as an evil idea came to him.

The bold man quickly grabbed wade by his short black hair and pulled him up against him, placing the knife against Wade's throat.

Randy froze mid-step causing the bald man smiled wickedly, "now, you back up or say goodbye to your little fag!" Wade groaned, and held his breath as he felt the knife dig softly into his neck. Wade's eyes were filled with fear. He felt tears start to come so he closed his eyes quickly, not wanting to cry and just wanting this whole thing to end.

Wade opened his eyes again when Randy gave out a primal growl. Wade's eyes met with Randy's, he couldn't understand what he was seeing in Randy's cold blue eyes that were looking back at him, but he felt his fear being washed away by a warm safe feeling. "I said back up or I'll kill him!" the bald man yelled his hand starting to shake. "You won't hurt my mate." A cold almost venom coated voice hissed out from Randy's lips. Catching the two men in front of him off guard for a moment, was all Randy needed and before the bald man or Wade knew it, Randy had moved sticking out almost like lighten and grabbed the man's hand and twisting it hard away from wade making him drop the knife. The man's other hand let go of wade making him fall back to the ground on his knees again.

Randy twisted the man's hand harder, making him Move a few more inches away from Wade "please I'm sorry don't hurt me." The bald man begged as he looked up at the taller Randy Orton.

"He is me Mate, and if you ever call him a fag again I'll kill you." Randy spit at the man while twisting harder making the man cry loudly.

Wade looked at Randy as the words came to him, they sounded nothing like Randy, but yet the words warmed Wade. Suddenly he saw something flash through Randy's eyes, then without a second wasted Wade heard a loud pop and the man fell to the ground holding his hand to his chest.

Wade was shocked, had Randy really just broke the guy's hand? "Don't even look at him!" Randy growled. Wade watched as randy kicked the man hard in the gut making him roll over facing away from him. "Randy?" wade asked in a low tone making Randy's eyes lock on him. As they did the dark focus behind them was gone and Randy's kind blue eyes where back

"Wade?"

Randy questioned unsure what was going on, he looked around to see three men laid on the ground, two out cold while the third was crying, while he held his arm up to his chest facing a wall. Wade smiled seeing that his friend Randy had returned only to then give a painful moan as his happiness was erased by the pain. The wound from being stabbed had started to bleed even worse.

Randy moved quickly to Wade's side as he pulled out his cell. "Hello yes 911 my friend was attacked, he was stabbed and is bleeding badly please hurry we are in the alley on 5th and waterway." Randy said quickly not giving the person on the other side time to reply then threw his phone to the ground and pulled off his shirt, then pushed the cloth onto the oozing opening.

"Randy" wade said looking up at the large man who was kneeling next to him a smile on his face.

"Don't talk just rest." Randy said trying to smile back as he leaned Wade's head against his chest. Wade felt himself blush at the contact and couldn't help but open his mouth. "If I knew this was what it took to be held by you I would have stabbed myself weeks ago." wade joked, the loss of blood making him light headed and his speech slow. Randy felt a knot in his throat at wade's words. "Don't joke about this, not now. Just wait help is on the way. Once they are here and your safe then you can joke" Randy said his voice starting to crack a bit.

"Ok Randy, but I just want you to know I."

"NO." Randy cut Wade off, his body was starting to shake.

"You don't get to do this Wade, not now not EVER! You have helped me so much and are so special to me, your one of my closest f…" Randy's voice broke and he felt hot tears come pouring down his cheeks as he was unable to finish his sentence.

"Randy, I'm sorry" Wade said weakly, making the man look down at him.

Randy nodded to Wade and then put on a smile. "Don't worry Wade, you'll be ok then, are we talking about you being different ok?" Randy joked trying to lighten the mood.

Wade looked a bit shocked, but then nodded weakly and closed his eyes resting his head back on Randy's chest. "ok, sounds good mate" he said weakly as he started to drift off into darkness with a smile on his face from the thought that Randy knew about his secret, and that maybe when he woke up he could tell Randy what he had wanted to tell him tonight at the bar.

A few moments passed when Randy started to hear a loud siren coming down the street.

"Wade, here comes help" randy said looking down the alleyway seeing the red lights flashing.

"See?" he asked, not looking down at wade's pale face.

"Wade?"

Randy's voice came out hollow as he let his eyes fall on the Brit's pale face.

"Don't do this damn it WADE WAKE THE FUCK UP!" randy yelled shaking the Brit in his arms, as tears floored down his face like small rivers.

Wade gave no reply, not even a small twitch and as he saw this. Randy felt something in him break, his mind working through what had happened to the still Wade In his arms. Before he could stop himself he yelled out wade's name sounding like a wounded animal, as the ambulance came to a stop at the head of the alleyway. The red lights flashing on Randy's tear stained face and Wade's pale white one which still held his large smile.\

So there it is my 1st ever fanfic...i hope everything was ok and that it uploaded correctly...also anyone who read it all i thank you from the bottom of my heart and hope you enjoyed it. also if you didn't review and tell me why :) any help is more then welcome.


End file.
